beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
I Became a Child Carrying Gang Leader (chapter)
is chapter 2 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Ishiyama High School is first introduced as the prefecture's most wicked, atrocious high school. Oga is seen walking into the school carrying Beelzebub on his back when two thugs approach him. As Oga pulls something out of his pocket, the thugs warn him that knives are not allowed at school. When they realize Oga only pulled out a rattle, the thugs taunt him childishly. This distraction allows Oga to beat the two thugs up with the rattle, as he worries about Beelzebub waking up. Oga introduces himself as Tatsumi Oga, who had just become Beelzebub's father, and a normal high school student otherwise. He introduces Furuichi as an idiot. Meeting outside the school building, Oga tells Furuichi his house is a no-go thanks to being hijacked by Hilda. Furuichi argues that his house is in worse condition, having been half-destroyed, but Oga ignores him and continues with his story. Last night, Hilda introduced herself and the baby to the Oga family, petrifying them into believing Oga brought home a foreigner and had sex with her, making the baby Beelzebub. Oga's father begins scolding his son when he refuses to take responsibility for Beelzebub. Oga's mother and sister begin playing with Beelzebub. Oga's sister asks Hilda which country she came from. She replies that some say it's Hell (魔界, makai), to which the family mistakes as Macau (マカオ, makao). Oga's father slams his son head onto the floor to compensate for his "disrespect" for wanting to neglect the child that he had supposedly conceived. Later in his room, Oga complains to Hilda about making herself at home. Hilda reminds him of the fact that Beelzebub is his worry. Demonstrating this fact, Beelzebub tugs Oga's leg, who shakes him off and leaves him to cry. His crying electrocutes Oga until Hilda calms him down. Hilda also warns Oga not to be 15 meters away from Beelzebub, or else he will cry an instant death to him. Furuichi replies with shock over the fact that Oga still thinks the destruction of Furuichi's home is better than bearing with Hilda, a loli Goth with unusually large breasts. He thinks that Oga and Hilda are in a love comedy development. Beelzebub wanders off to chase a butterfly, which gets squished by three thugs standing in front of him. The thugs kidnap Beelzebub, and a confrontation occurs between them and Oga and Furuichi. The Sanada Brothers, Ryūichi and Ryūji, "Killer Machine" Abe, and "Good Night" Shimokawa are all introduced as sophomores, all joining in the confrontation against Oga and Furuichi. Oga beats the three thugs, scared of the sophomores, and grabs Beelzebub back, stating that they are going home. Abe and Shimokawa try to stop him but Oga beats them instantly. Finally, the Sanada brothers, wielding a knife and a Texas chainsaw, lunge at Oga, who beats them and their weapons to the ground. Oga walks off with Beelzebub, leaving Furuichi and everyone else stunned and Hilda staring, emotionless on the top of a fence. Characters in order of appearance #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Takayuki Furuichi #Oga's Mother (flashback) #Oga's Father (flashback) #Misaki Oga (flashback) #Hilda (flashback) #Matsukata #Ryūji Sanada #Ryūichi Sanada #Abe #Shimokawa Navigation Category:Chapters